farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Clow Zobrek
Bio Admiral Clow Zobrek was the leader of a group of Peacekeepers who deserted aboard the Leviathan Cilla shortly after the Peacekeeper/Scarran War. After coming to the assistance of the Pilots of Doien, she and her crew allied with the crew of Moya. Following Aeryn Sun’s rise to commandant of the remaining Peacekeeper forces, Sun promoted Zobrek to admiral and made her one of the leaders in the fleet. Zobrek fought against the Kkore in the War for the Uncharted Territories through to its completion. First Encounter Following the end of the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, Zobrek and many of her crew became disillusioned with the course the leadership of the Peacekeepers was taking, particularly under the rule of Commandant Mele-On Grayza. In an act of desertion, Zobrek and her loyal crew stole a Leviathan named Cilla and set out on their own. Shortly thereafter, Cilla picked up a distress signal from the Pilot homeworld of Doien. Zobrek ordered that the distress signal be ignored as Doien was too distant from their position, but ''Cilla'' s Pilot set a course, claiming he thought of it as more a suggestion than an order. Upon reaching Doien, they discovered the Pilots were under attack from an unknown alien race. Zobrek allowed her executive officer Lt. Nybar to lead an attack on the invaders on the ground while Prowler squadron commander Lt. Kirlix provided air support. Their defense was successful, temporarily driving off the invading aliens, though at the cost of half of Cilla s Prowler squad and a quarter of Zobrek’s crew. Afterward, Zobrek and Nybar met with the Pilot Elders where they met the crew of another Leviathan who had responded to the Pilots’ distress call. Zobrek was not happy to discover that that Leviathan was Moya and her infamous band of outlaws, including fellow deserter Aeryn Sun, as well as John Crichton, Sikozu, and Ka Jothee. The two crews learned that the invading forces were a species called the Grennij who originated from an extragalactic region called Grey Space. A gateway to Grey Space near Doien would open every 25 cycles and this time the Grennij came through with an invasion fleet. (#6) In spite of her misgivings concerning Moya s crew, Zobrek was willing to work with them to protect the defenseless Pilots. After helping battle Grennij forces on the ground, Zobrek returned to Cilla to coordinate the fighting. When a Grennij vessel arrived armed with a Kkore cannon, the more powerful weapon from which the Peacekeepers had reverse engineered their own frag cannons, Zobrek sent her Prowlers against them. The cannon was able to target the Prowlers, destroying all but two of them. Crichton, however, came up with a plan to target the cannon after it fired and he and Jothee flew Moya s two Prowlers in order to support Lt. Kirlix and her remaining wing mate. Though Zobrek was unable to convince Cilla s Pilot to join Moya in distracting the Grennij ship, the Prowlers were aided by the timely arrival of the Luxan warship Ha’Mok. With the Luxan vessel diverting its attention, the Prowlers were able to get their shots at the Grennij ship, destroying it. Afterward, Zobrek proposed trading with Moya for some of her stores. Crichton pointed out that more Grennij vessels had come through the gateway and had gone elsewhere. He suggested that the two crews might make more progress working together. Zobrek responded that the idea was appealing and agreed. (#8) Peacekeeper Issues Sometime later, ‘’Cilla’’ located a group of Grennij vessels near a commerce planet. When the Leviathans reached the planet, they discovered that the Grennij were buying arms from the Peacekeepers. (#9) Zobrek led Sun, Crichton, and Lt. Kirlix to the surface of the commerce planet in hopes that they could meet with the Peacekeepers and convince them to cease trading with the Grennij. On the surface, Crichton and Sun realized that it was the same commerce planet ‘’Moya’’ had visited immediately after her initial escape from the Peacekeeper cycles before. Zobrek insisted that they focus on the task at hand, though, and the group found an old shipmate of Kirlix’s. He wasn’t forthcoming, however, and reported the deserters to Peacekeeper security. Peacekeeper soldiers took the group into custody and brought them aboard Commandant Grayza’s command carrier, where they met with her face to face. The group presented their case to Grayza, with Aeryn citing the attack on Doien and Zobrek pointing out that the Pilots were at the very least a Peacekeeper resource for their Leviathans, a resource that the Grennij had attacked. Grayza was unmoved and had them all imprisoned. (#10) Personality Quotes Trivia Appearances * Farscape: Red Sky at Morning: ** "Home is Where the War Is" ** "Next Stop, Grennij Village" ** "Rotten to the Kkore Cannon" * Farscape: Compulsions: ** "Prophet Margin" ** "Who's on Faust?" ** "Pleas and Bargains" ** "The Storm Before the Storm" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: ** "Twice More Unto the Breach" ** "Death is Taxing" ** "Nothing Left to Lose" ** "Crawling From the Wreckage" ** "Resistance is Useless" ** "Getting the Band Back Together" ** "Divided We Stand" ** "Talkin' Kkore Blues" ** "The Peace to End All Wars" Category:Comic characters Category:Sebaceans Category:Female Category:Peacekeepers